Charm Farm News
This page will give you the latest news from the Charm Farm Developers and Community Manager. Any upcoming changes to the game, quest updates or scheduled maintenance details will be posted here when they come available to us. ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Update Posted: 4/28/2017 - 12:00PM EDT: Triplets Tips= Greetings, talented Enchanter! The Magic Forest is ready to host a new remarkable quest! Little Shmoos have prepared a list of tips for you to enjoy a new adventure without all the hassle. #The new “Triplets” adventure starts on 3rd May at 11.00 a.m. CEST (5 a.m. EDT). All players from level 18 and above can join the quest! #This adventure will bring you 11 new quests. There will also be three timed quests for you to enjoy. “The Best Medicine” quests will be available after finishing 6th, 9th and 11th quest of the main “Triplets” adventure. “Triplet's Fairy Tale” will also be open upon finishing “Triplets 11/11”. #You will be able to join the quest till the 9th of May. “Triplets 2/11” should be finished by May 9th, 11 p.m. CEST (5 p.m. EDT). All other quests from the “Triplets” main line do not have time limits and you can finish them at your own pace. #When you progress to the timed quests, remember: “The Best Medicine 1/3” and “The Best Medicine 2/3” should be finished within two days, and “The Best Medicine 3/3” within three days. Don’t miss it! #Once you open “Triplet's Fairy Tale” you have 10 days to finish this final quest. #We welcome very extraordinary guests - Triplets! You will be able to place them on your landing starting from the “Triplets 2/11”. #You may find “Sea Mushrooms” when receiving help from your neighbors on Mana Sources starting from the “Triplets 2/11”. You can also receive them every time you collect income from the Fairy Dwelling. #“Aquashrooms” can be harvested from the “Sea Mushroom”. “Aquashrooms” are very useful for crafting a “Medicinal Drink”. #You can trade “Healing Collection” for 7 Herbal Compresses. #“Healing Collection” can be found while cleaning up your land starting from “Triplets 3/11”. Trees, weeds, rocks and puddles - everything will work! #You might also find element of the “Healing Collection” by collecting income from the Fairy Dwelling and the Weird Shop. #A “Medicinal Drink” can be crafted in a Wonder Workshop. You will need Herbal Compresses, Aquashrooms and Magic Dust. #Try and find Rainbow Shards while feeding your Bullies. You will also receive Rainbow Shards each time collecting income from Triplets lvl 3 or higher starting “Triplets 9/11”. Progress through the “The Best Medicine” quests to get even more Rainbow Shards! #In order to upgrade the Mushroom to the highest 5th level you will need a Rainbow Prism! You can make one in the Wonder Workshop with the help of Rainbow Shards, Strange Compound and Ink. #For more quest info and tips, once the quest goes live - check out our wiki page: Triplets Shmoos would like to kindly remind you that these quests are for leisure and pleasure while you wait for the new grand adventures to start! “Triplets” is open-ended and there is no need to rush once you place the mushroom in your forest. Progress through these quests while finishing other tasks on your land. |-|Deutsche Tipps= Seid gegrüßt, talentierte Zauberer! Der Zauberwald ist bereit einen neuen bemerkenswerten Gast zu bewirten! Kleine Shmoos haben eien Liste mit Tipps vorbereitet, damit ihr ein neues Abenteuer ohne große Mühe genießen könnt. #Das neue Abenteuer Drillinge beginnt am 3. Mai um 11 Uhr. Alle Spieler ab Level 18 und höher erhalten die Quest. #Diese Abenteuer bringt euch 11 neue Aufgaben. Es gibt auch drei Zeitaufgaben. Die beste Medizin Aufgaben, werden nach Abschluß der 6., 9. und 11. der Hauptquest des Drillinge Abenteuer zur Verfügung stehen. Märchen der Drillinge erhaltet ihr nach Abschluß von Drillinge 11/11. #Ihr könnt die Quest bis zum 9. Mai beginnen. Drillinge 2/11 sollte bis zum 9. Mai – 11 Uhr beendet werden! Alle anderen Aufgaben der Hauptquest Drillinge haben kein Zeitlimit und ihr könnt sie in eurem Tempo beenden. #Wenn ihr bei den zeitlichen Aufgaben seid, dann erinnert euch: Die Die beste Medizin 1/3 und Die beste Medizin 2/3 sollten innerhalb von zwei Tagen fertig sein und Die beste Medizin 3/3 innerhalb von drei Tagen. Verpasst es nicht! #Sobald ihr Märchen der Drillinge öffnet, habt ihr 10 Tage um diese letzte Aufgabe zu beenden. #Wir begrüßen außergewöhnliche Gäste - Drillinge ! Ihr könnt sie ab Drillinge 2/11 auf eurem Land platzieren. #Ihr könnte Meer-Pilze erhalten, wenn ihr die Nachbarhilfe bei euren Manaquellen akzeptiert, ab Drillinge 2/11. Ihr erhaltet sie auch, wenn ihr den Ertrag aus der Feenbehausung absammelt. #''Aquapilze'' erhaltet ihr, wenn ihr Meer-Pilze anpflanzt und erntet. Aquapilze sind sehr nützlich für die Herstellung von Heilgetränk. #Beim Eintausch der Heilsammlung erhaltet ihr Kräuterwickel. #Items für die Heilsammlung erhaltet ihr beim Entfernen von Bäumen, Unkraut, Steine und Pfützen etc., ab Drillinge 3/11. #Ihr könnt auch Items der Heilsammlung finden, wenn ihr den Ertrag aus der Feenbehausung und dem Seltsamen Laden absammelt. #Ein Heilgetränk wird in der Wunderwerkstatt hergestellt. Ihr benötigt dafür Kräuterwickel, Aquapilze und Zauberstaub. #Finde Regenbogenscherben bei der Fütterung deiner Rabauken. Ihr erhaltet auch jedes Mal Regenbogenscherben beim Einsammeln eurer Drillinge Level 3 und höher. Macht Fortschritte durch die Die beste Medizin Quests um mehr Regenbogenscherben zu bekommen. #Um den Pilz auf das höchste Level (5) zu bringen, benötigt ihr Regenbogenprisma. Ihr könnt es in der Wunderwerkstatt herstellen. Dazu benötigt ihr Regenbogenscherben, Seltsame Mischung und Tinte. #Wie immer, wenn die Quest startet, gibt es weitere Details und Informationen in Charm Farm Wiki (englisch) Triplets Unsere Schmus möchten euch freundlich daran erinnern, dass diese Quest für Freizeit und Vergnügen gedacht ist, während ihr auf neue großartige Abenteuer wartet. Bei den Drillingen gibt es keine Notwendigkeit es zu überstürzen, wenn ihr sie auf dem Land platziert habt. Macht Fortschritte auch während ihr noch andere Aufgaben erledigt. |-|Astuces Françaises= Salut, Habile Enchanteur! La Forêt Magique est est prête à accueillir un incroyable nouvel invité! Les petits Shmoos vous ont préparé une liste de conseils pour que vous puissiez profiter de cette nouvelle aventure sans aucun tracas. #La nouvelle aventure "Triplées" commencera le 3 mai à 11h00 du matin. Tous les joueurs du niveau 18 et plus pourront se joindre à la quête! #Cette aventure vous apportera 11 nouvelles quêtes. Il y aura aussi trois quêtes chronométrées pour vous distraire. Les quêtes "le meilleur remède" seront disponibles après avoir terminé la 6ème, 9ème et 11ème parties de l'aventure principale "Triplées". "Le conte des triplées" sera ouvert après avoir fini "Triplées11/11". #Vous pourrez rejoindre la quête jusqu'au 9 mai. La partie "Triplées 2/11" devra être terminée le 9 mai avant 11 heures du soir. Toutes les autres quêtes de la ligne principale "Triplées" n'ont pas de limites de temps et vous pouvez les finir à votre rythme. #Lorsque vous progressez dans les quêtes chronométrées, rappelez-vous: " Le meilleur remède 1/3" et " Le meilleur remède 2/3" devront être terminées dans les deux jours suivants et "Le meilleur remède 3/3" dans les trois jours. Ne vous ratez pas! #Une fois que vous avez ouvert "Le conte des triplées", vous disposez de 10 jours pour terminer cette quête finale. #Nous accueillons des invités très extraordinaires -les Triplées ! Vous pourrez les placer sur votre terrain à partir des "Triplées 2/11". #Vous pouvez trouver les "Champimarins" lorsque vous acceptez l'aide de vos voisins sur vos sources de Mana à partir des "Triplées 2/11. Vous pouvez également en recevoir chaque fois que vous collectez des revenus de l'Habitation fée. #Les "Aquachampi" peuvent être récoltés à partir du "Champimarin". Les «Aquachampis» sont très utiles pour l'élaboration de la «boisson médicinale». #Vous pouvez échanger la "Collection soins" contre 7 phyto-compresses. #Vous trouverez des éléments de la «Collection soins» lors du nettoyage de votre terrain à partir de «Triplées 3/11». Arbres, mauvaises herbes, roches et flaques d'eau - tout fonctionnera! #Vous pourriez également trouver des éléments de la «Collection soins» en récoltant les revenus de l'habitation fée et des boutiques bizarres. #la «boisson médicinale» peut être fabriquée dans l'atelier des merveilles. Vous aurez besoin de phyto-compresses, d' Aquachampi et poussière magique . #Essayez de trouver des éclats d'arc-en-ciel en nourrissant vos bruteaux. Vous recevrez également des éclats d'arc-en-ciel chaque fois que vous récoltez les revenus de Triplets lvl 3 et plus à partir de "Triplées 9/11". Progresser sur les quêtes " Le meilleur remède" pour obtenir encore plus d' éclats d'arc-en-ciel ! #Pour mettre le champignon au plus haut niveau (niveau 5) , vous aurez besoin d'un Prisme arc-en-ciel! Vous pouvez en faire un dans l'atelier des merveille à l'aide d' éclats d'arc-en-ciel, de composé étrange et d'encre. #Comme toujours, une fois que la quête lancée , vous trouverez plus de détails et d'informations en anglais sur le wiki: http://charmfarm.wikia.com/wiki/Charm_Farm_Wiki Les Shmoos voudrait vous rappeler que ces quêtes sont pour le loisir et le plaisir pendant que vous attendez que de nouvelles aventures arrivent . "Triplées" n'as pas de limite de temps et donc il n'est pas nécessaire de se précipiter une fois que vous aurez placé le champignon dans votre forêt. Faites progresser ces quêtes tout en finissant d'autres tâches sur votre terrain. |-|Русские подсказки= Приветствуем, друзья! Волшебный Лес готовится к приему новых гостей. Малютки Шму принесли список полезных подсказок, чтобы новое приключение принесло Вам как можно больше удовольствия и как можно меньше хлопот. #Приключение “Тройняшки” начинается 3 мая в полдень. Квест доступен всем игрокам, начиная с 18 уровня. #Новое приключение состоит из 11 основных заданий. Также Вас будут ждать три временных квеста. “Лучшее лекарство 1/3”, Лучшее лекарство 2/3” и Лучшее лекарство 3/3” станут доступно Вам после выполнения 6, 9 и 11 заданий основной линейки “Тройняшки” соответственно. “Сказка Тройняшек” после выполнения 11 задания. #Всем желающим участвовать в приключении и довести его до конца необходимо выполнить первые два задания линейки “Тройняшки” до 23:59 9 мая. Остальные задания приключения не ограничены по времени выполнения. #Когда для Вас станет доступны “Лучшее лекарство 1/3” и “Лучшее лекарство 2/3” у Вас есть 2 дня на их завершение, на “Лучшее лекарство 3/3” - 3 дня. #С момента, когда вы начнете задание “Сказка тройняшек” - у Вас есть десять дней на его завершение. #В Волшебный Лес пожаловали очень необычные гости - Тройняшки! Начиная со второго задания Вы сможете усадить их на свою полянку, чтобы продолжить приключение. #Растение “Морские грибы” можно с шансом найти, приняв помощь на Источниках маны на своей поляне, начиная с “Тройняшки 2/11”. Также вы можете получить их, собирая доход с “Жилища фей”. #“Водяник” - урожай с “Морского Гриба”, который понадобится Вам для создания “Целебной микстуры”. #В обмен на собранную коллекцию “Целебные сборы” можно получить 7 “Травяных компрессов”. #Компоненты коллекции “Целебные сборы” могут попасться Вам, пока вы убираетесь на своей поляне, начиная с “Тройняшки 3/11”. Деревья, кусты, сорняки, камни и лужицы - все подойдет! #Вы также можете найти элементы коллекции “Целебные сборы”, собирая доход с Жилища фей или Странного магазинчика. #“Целебную микстуру” можно создать в Чудесной мастерской. Для ее создания Вам понадобятся Травяной компресс, Водяник и Волшебная Пыль. Пора запастись полезными ресурсами! #Вы можете отыскать Радужные Осколки при кормлении Быканов, а также получать их всякий раз собирая доход с Тройняшек выше третьего уровня, начиная с задания "Тройняшки 9/11" . Выполняйте задания линейки "Лучшее лекарство", чтобы получить ещё больше Радужных осколков! #Для улучшения гриба до максимального, пятого уровня, вам понадобится Радужная Призма! Ее вы можете создать в Чудесной Мастерской из Радужных Осколков, Странной Смеси и Чернил. #Все ресурсы, необходимые исключительно для этого приключения перестанут попадаться Вам по завершении задания “Сказка Тройняшек”. Помните о том, что данный квест - это своего рода развлечение в ожидании новых приключений. Выполнение “Тройняшек” не ограничено по времени, а это значит, что Вы можете справляться с заданиями в своем темпе, пока проходите другие квесты на своей полянке. Mush3 intro.jpg ---- ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ This is a question for the Plinga players that visit our site for information! *I added "Plinga" to the poll question and reset the poll numbers :( If you voted, please vote again. I will leave it alone now! lol Q: Would you like an "Add Me" page on this wiki, where you can try to find new neighbors for Charm Farm Plinga? Yes No ---- Level 30 Land Expansion Quest Details ➽ ➽ Beyond the Mists Category:Helpful Info